Drunken love
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: set in season 2. Rachel has her party. what happens between Sam and Rachel. Smut warning.
1. Chapter 1

**An: just a quick one-shot about, what if it was Sam, Rachel kissed at her party last year instead of Blaine. Santana lust for Rachel and this Rachel isn't the stuck up Virgin type, she's kinkier. Also I changed a few details, well a lot of them. **

Rachel Berry wasn't a huge party person. Well that's not exactly right, she did do dinner parties with her daddy's clients and their families but not teenage drunk parties. When Puck asked her to hold a party because she was home alone, she said no because she was sure, he only wanted to get into her pants, well skirt. She gave way to him rather quickly when he kept nagging in her ear about it. So here, she was in her room trying to figure out what to wear. Well, more like naked trying to figure what to wear. She could hear the doorbell ring. She quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body. She basically fell down the stairs trying to answer the door. She opened it up to a wide open mouth Santana and a stun Puckerman. She looked at them confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rachel asked

"Well, you are naked" Puck said.

"Yeah" Santana said, trying not to stare.

Rachel looked down to find out her robe had slipped off and was on the steps. She quickly turned around and grabbed it to put it back on. She blushed as she turned back to them.

"Noah, you know where it goes" Rachel said, "I have to get change."

The two entered the house. Puck had been there a few times for temple events and when he dated Rachel. His mother still is pissed at him for letting Rachel end the relationship. It's like his mother wants him to chain Rachel to his bed. Which, he wouldn't mind but not a way to be on Rachel's good side. Santana, however, has never been to Rachel's house. She looked around to find the white carpet flooring and modern furniture. She looked at the baby grand piano. Her fingers ran over it, and she pressed softly on the keys. She looked over to the wall to find a cabinet, she being curious she opened it up. she found a violin, flute, banjo, guitar and trumpet, all in their respect cases. She knew Rachel was musically talented, she just didn't know by how much. She heard a voice behind her.

"Snooping Santana" the voice said.

Santana turned around to find Rachel dressed in well not Berry outfit. It was a strapless mini dressed that was purple with black lace over it. She was pretty sure; she saw something like it online with whips and chains.

"Rachel, well no. well yeah, well, what are you wearing?" Santana said.

"You were its okay. My dads thought learning an instrument would teach me life skills. I couldn't figure out which one, so I learned them all" Rachel said.

"Wow, you dork," Santana laughed.

The door bell rang, before Rachel could answer Santana's earlier question. They went over and answered the front door, to Blaine and Kurt. Kurt commented it on Rachel's outfit and Blaine kissed her on the cheek, must be a warbler thing because when she visited Kurt, that one time, Jeff, least she thought that was his name, came up to her randomly kissed her on her forehead and left. the next people to show up where Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Lauren, Artie, Tina and Mike. No one said anything, well Mike's eyes said something but Tina caught slapping her boyfriend on the arm. They all went downstairs to start the party.

The next thing Rachel knew was that Sam and Brittany had came in together and Brittany had grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips.

"Brittany" Santana and Sam yelled, as Rachel stood there stunned about what had just happened.

"What I think Rachel looks hot," Brittany said, "so I kissed her."

"Where's my kiss, then," Sam teased.

Santana pulled Brittany towards the basement leaving Rachel and Sam together. Sam looked up and down Rachel. He was shocked she actually opened something like that in her closet. She usually had those sweaters and plaid skirts. This dress defiantly showed that Ms. Rachel Berry had a figure.

"Hey, Sam, I have to go upstairs and put—well take care of something" Rachel said.

Sam went downstairs to the basement. He kind of wonder what Rachel had to take care of. He was quickly met with Lauren handing him a shot of whiskey. He looked over to find Brittany making out with Tina. Mike was sitting on the fireplace mantel watching the two girls going at it, sipping a beer.

"Dude, you okay" Sam yelled to Mike, as he got closer.

"Yeah, kind of turned on right now," Mike said, "I shouldn't be but I am."

"Well you could convince them to have a three-some" Sam said.

"Samuel" a female voice said to him.

Sam looked up to find Rachel standing next to him.

"Rachel, you took care what you had to?" Sam said, still not knowing what that was.

"Yes" Rachel sat down between the boys and grabbed Mike's beer and chugged it. The boys looked at her in shock as she handed mike back an empty bottle. "What?"

Rachel then got up and walked away. She hadn't realized that her dress had hike up just enough to show her ass. Sam and Mike couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Rachel quickly pulled her dress down when she had realized what went on. Mercedes came to chat with the boys. She had a crush on Sam, and everyone was aware of it. Quinn, who had way too much, already yelled for everyone to play spin the bottle.

Soon enough, everyone was in a circle, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Santana, Rachel, Mike, Lauren, Puck, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, and Sam. Quinn picked up the empty wine bottle and spun it. It had landed on Mercedes. Quinn went over to Mercedes and gripped her face and kissed her on the lips. She then went back to her seat. Mercedes then spun the bottle and it reached Puck. She kissed him, and he tried slipping in tongue. After countless rounds of spin the bottle, Rachel was up, she had just been kissed by Brittany, oddly enough for the fifth time that night, now she was spinning. The bottle landed on Sam. Sam joined her in the center of the circle. Their lips touched. Rachel wanted more, maybe it was the alcohol talking but she wanted more. She pressed the tip of her tongue looking for entrance to Sam's mouth. Before she was given a chance Santana pulled Rachel away and Puck pulled Sam away. Rachel just pouted at Santana. Santana didn't care. After a few more spins, everyone decided that they should probably go home.

Rachel had gone upstairs when she thought everyone had already left. She unzipped the dress and pulled it off her body. She just stood there in only a strapless bra. She looked in her mirror to find a blonde headed Sam Evans looking lustfully at her.

"Sam," Rachel yelled, grabbing her blanket.

Sam just walked in, grabbed the blanket from Rachel's hand and put it down, as he kissed her. Their tongues were soon fighting for dominance. His hand soon went on her back and unhooked her bra. The flimsy piece of fabric dropped to the floor to reveal her erect nipples. As he ran his fingers on one nipple teasing and twisting it, causing Rachel to moan, she pulled away from his kissing. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tried to pull it off of him.

"Sam, get this off now," Rachel moaned, "I'm naked and this isn't fair."

Sam took off his shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers on, but Rachel didn't like that too much. She managed to nibble, bit and lick her way down. She pulled down his boxers to reveal his erect penis. She smiled as she grabbed it. She wasn't sure if the alcohol was liquid encouragement or what, because she never thought about doing this before. She could hear Sam moan in pleasure. So she moved her hand up and down, changing the pace and also twisting her hand. She could see he was about to cum, So she decided to put her mouth on his cock and begin sucking on it. something else, she's never done before but she must be good at because sam came right deep in her mouth. Rachel then felt Sam lift her up from the ground and place her on the bed.

"It's my turn" Sam whispered in her ear, he kissed Rachel again, as he began to tease her clit with his penis, as he pulled her breast with his hand. He began to push harder on her clit causing them to move back and forth.

"Sam" Rachel moaned, "oh god, just fuck me already."

"But you're a virgin" Sam said.

"I don't care," Rachel screamed, she grabbed onto his hair and kissed him on the lips. She soon flipped herself on top of him. She placed herself ghostly over Sam's dick and pulled it out. He then flipped her on the bed, so she'd be on all fours. He moved his penis around her vagina causing her to moan in desperation. He pulled away for a minute to put on a condom. In his absent, she had gotten impatient and she went up to rub herself in pleasure, Sam pushed her hand out of the way and rammed his penis into her vagina, causing her to whimper for a bit. She then began to push towards her. They moved faster and faster as they began to climax with each. Both of them came and soon afterwards fell asleep in each other's arm.

Santana had been inside Rachel's bathroom, this whole time. When she was going to leave, Sam had shown up and started making out with Rachel, So Santana found herself in the bathroom, reading shampoo bottles and making origami with toilet paper. She couldn't hear any moaning or yelling of give me more. She opened the door slightly to find a naked Sam and Rachel in each other's arms. She walked out of the bathroom and picked up the blanket that had been thrown on the floor and placed it over the two drunken teenagers. She left and went home, even though; she would love to see their reactions in the morning.

**An: hope this smut was alright. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I haven't written anything in a while. So bare with me as I slowly start to update my stories. Follow my twitter thatgirl2190. And I will know doubt answer anything including request for story ideas. **

**-**2 weeks-

The bell rang for school to end. Anyone who wasn't dedicated in some athletic activity or intelligent gathering, left for home. Of course, New Directions was practicing for sectionals in the choir room. Mercedes currently had the floor belting her heart out to Toni Braxton. Most of the group sat and watched closely. Tina held Mike's hand as they watched. Artie fingered waved to her singing. Sam kept sneaking looks at Rachel. Rachel, who was practically in Finn's lap, after breaking up only a month ago but now where possible back together. Brittany caught sight on the look on Sam's face. She turned to Santana and whispered.

"Blond boy likes song bird'

'What, who?' Santana said, slightly confused at her girlfriends phrasing.

Brittany then pointed to Sam and Rachel. Maybe a little too obvious then needed. But she followed it up very smoothly with her arm up and saying 'go Cedes'. This caused everyone to laugh and Mercedes to giggle at her cheerio friend. Luckily Rachel and Sam didn't see the pointing.

'Maybe he does, who knows,' Santana said acting clueless. When in fact, she knows not only does he like her but they slept with each other. How Santana got so unlucky to get stuck in Rachel's bathroom for four hours was torture. She literally read all the products that little Jewish girl had. Which was surprisingly a lot for how plain Jane, she dressed most days.

After Glee club ended for the day, Rachel found herself staring at Sam's tight ass, as he left. She felt herself getting turned on. Her nipples hardened slightly, she became wet down there, and all she could think about was jumping him. What she didn't know was that she already did. Before anything else could aspire, fine came from behind and grabbed her sides.

"So," Finn said, "my dad and Carole are out tonight, and Kurt is staying at some guy from Dalton's, Lane or something, not sure."

"What did you have in mind," Rachel asked, she wasn't exactly the prude everyone took her to be, she was just picky.

'Little dinner, a movie then after entertainment," Finn said, he sounded so dam proud of himself.

"Sounds great, pick me up at 7. Dad and daddy are in India for the week, so we are good," Rachel said, she knew what he wanted and even though they were 'front news back to dating' they were still seeing each other again. Plus maybe having sex with Finn will get her away from her thoughts of wanting Sam , in more than a just friends, braid your hair way.

The next morning, Rachel woke up with a horrible headache, and found herself running to the bathroom to throw up. Finn heard her and yelled.

"are you okay," Finn asked, "am I really that bad."

"I don't know if I am and no you're not," Rachel said, truth is Finn was horrible. Least what she thinks is horrible. She really had nothing to compare last night to, but she was certain that it would be better then what happened then.

Things didn't get better at school. Rachel tried to hide the fact she was throwing up, but couldn't. she was finally caught by Quinn after 3rd period, when she walked into the bathroom to fix her cheerios uniform to hear the singing Jew, empty her lunch involuntary.

"Umm Rachel, are you alright," Quinn asked.

"no, I don't' know why I'm sick," Rachel said, "Finn and I had sex last night, but I didn't think I'd get for how bad it was."

"Well, it's defiantly not that." Quinn said, "From experience, you usually don't get those issues at least 2 weeks after."

"Umm, 2 weeks ago was my party," Rachel said.

"Yeah, what about it," Quinn asked.

"I don't remember what I did halfway through spin the bottle and afterwards," Rachel said.

Quinn looked confused, she was wasted too so she couldn't help the diva out. All she could do was watch as Rachel ran back to the bathroom stall to throw up again. The only thing Quinn could think was maybe Rachel was pregnant. It's the question of who's the baby daddy that is stumping her.

**An: so here's the update for Drunken love. Hope it's alright. I just like the idea of neither of them knowing what went on that night.**


End file.
